


In the Spotlight

by Inell



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s become a shore leave tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written Feb 2010

The room is dark save for the lights that surround the large round bed in the center. It’s a large room, big enough for people to be lurking in the shadows watching everything that’ll be happening on that bed. It’s exactly what Jim requested, and he’s relieved that his preparations have gone so well. In the nearly two and a half years since his relationship with Bones went from best friends to something a hell of a lot more than just platonic, this has become a shore leave tradition for them. This time, it’s his turn to fulfill one of Bones’ fantasies, which is something Jim always takes very seriously, but especially when it’s a fantasy like this. 

A fantasy that Bones had admitted in a raspy whisper against Jim’s shoulder as his face turned red and he worried that Jim would somehow judge him. As if Jim would ever judge Bones or, if he did, find him somehow lacking or deviant. Fantasies are personal, though, and Jim understands that. It’s why they do this, in a way. They only get a few shore leaves every year, so it’s good to use part of the time to strengthen their relationship more by trusting each other with this sort of thing. Their sex life is not boring or unsatisfying, by any means, but there are limitations to what they feel comfortable doing on the Enterprise. With Jim being Captain and Bones being CMO, they can’t really risk being caught fucking on a gym mat in the rec room or bent over a table in the dining hall. Sure, they take chances sometimes, but those chances are usually extremely calculated and not very spontaneous when it involves anything that’s happening outside of their room or offices.

So, they take advantage of the opportunity that shore leave provides. They try to find somewhere separate from the crew, where they can just be Jim and Bones without worrying about titles or reputations, and they enjoy having a normal relationship for that brief time. Normal for them being holding hands, kissing without worrying about crew seeing, being affectionate without having to temper their natural reactions because of the crew, having sex in unusual places sometimes and being more daring when it comes to that sort of thing. And the fantasy night. Always something the other really wants but isn’t necessarily possible for their everyday sex life. Jim couldn’t really ask Bones to wear his cadet uniform and let Captain Jim punish him for breaking Starfleet rules when the laundry workers would immediately question why an old cadet uniform was being washed, for instance.

But that’s a fantasy for another day. Tonight is all about Bones, and Jim wants this to be perfect. The fact that it’s also a fantasy he’s had before might have something to do with it, but mostly he just wants Bones to have an amazing experience when they act this out. Besides, Bones’ fantasy is a hell of a lot dirtier than Jim’s, which is something Jim totally plans to tease him about once they’re finished and the slight embarrassment Bones feels is a thing of the past. He has to make sure that the shame _does_ get left in the past, so that this doesn’t become one of the times when they realize the fantasy isn’t at all what they thought it would be and stop it before it’s over, which has happened a couple of times before.

Bones will be here soon, so Jim quickly checks the room again to make sure everything’s ready. The bed and darkness of the room are what he requested, but the rest is up to him. He puts down the bag he’s carrying and begins to empty it, placing the supplies on the side of the bed. He stopped at an appropriate store when they first arrived on Shore Leave and bought everything from standard lubricant to an oil that heats up when applied to skin to a dildo that’s almost the size of his dick. There are even a couple of kinkier things he bought as impulse purchases, like the nipple clamps and cock ring, though he figures those might be more appropriate for another time. 

Once everything’s out of the bag, he takes the PADD he brought along and types in the code sequence for tonight. The program will run for three hours, which should be more than enough time. He sets it on the floor in the shadows of the room and listens to the soft sounds of chairs creaking and whispers. It sounds like the room is full of people now, hiding in the dark to watch what’ll be happening on the bed, which is exactly what Jim wants. As the program plays, the noises will change and become more sexual as the ‘people’ react to what they see. He’s really proud of the program and can’t wait for Bones to hear it, not that he’ll explain it until the end.

The knock on the door interrupts his period of smug satisfaction. Jim rubs his palms on his pants before he walks over to the door. When he opens it, he takes a moment to indulge in the sight of Bones out of uniform. Even after two and a half years, he still leaves Jim breathless, and probably will in seventy years, which Jim intends to be around for to find out. “Are you ready, Bones?” he asks, giving him the chance to back out, in which case the fantasy will be forgotten and they'll just be them.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want this, Jim,” Bones grumbles, his cheeks flushing faintly as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“Okay.” Jim leans forward for a quick kiss before he straightens his shoulders and schools his expression. “Doctor McCoy, I’m pleased to see that my entertainment is punctual.”

Bones purses his lips and glares, just like he always does when Jim is able to play just about any part in their scenarios. “I didn’t have much choice, did I?” he barks out, looking oddly vulnerable as he tries to look past Jim into the room.

“There’s always a choice, Doctor,” Jim says simply. Bones wants to be pressured into doing this, to be considered nothing more than a plaything, and Jim isn’t entirely sure he can pull that off, but he’s going to try.

“You didn’t give me one tonight,” Bones says, playing his part really well. “Well, I’m here. What do you want from me, _Captain_?”

“Close your eyes and take five steps forward,” Jim demands, unable to help shivering slightly at the way Bones says his title before he opens the door wider for Bones to walk inside. When he’s inside, he shuts and locks the door behind him. He sees Bones tense when he hears the low murmur of noise from the PADD and smiles. “The entertainment has arrived. Isn’t he lovely?” Jim speaks a little louder, as if he’s addressing actual guests sitting around waiting to watch.

“Jim, I don’t want--“ Bones whispers his name, breaking character already.

“I know what you want, Bones. Trust me.” Jim kisses the side of his neck and squeezes his shoulder before stepping away. “I want you to undress, Doctor. Show my guests the amazing body that you keep hidden under your uniform. There’s a good boy. Look at that chest and his abdomen, and that gorgeous ass.” Jim continues to talk as Bones strips off his clothes, reaching out to touch occasionally to keep him off-guard. When he’s completely nude, Jim walks up behind him and reaches around to stroke his half-hard dick. “You like this, don’t you? You like having everyone in here watching you and wanting you. I bet you want me to bend you over right here and fuck you in front of all of them, let them see you taking it like the dirty little boy you really are.”

“Fuck,” Bones hisses, rubbing his ass against Jim’s crotch as his dick begins to harden even more.

“Not yet, dirty boy.” Jim lets go and slaps Bones’ ass hard. “I want a show. If you give me a good one, I might allow you to kneel down so I can fuck that pretty mouth of yours. Open your eyes and go to the bed. I want you on your knees. Don’t make eye contact with any of my guests or I’ll tie you up and let them all take that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Bones takes a few deep breaths before he starts walking to the bed. He keeps his head bowed, but Jim’s pretty sure he’s trying to confirm there’s no one else in the room. Bones’ fantasy is to be watched, to be made to let go and put on a show for an audience, but he doesn’t actually want an audience. That’s the line between fantasy and reality. Neither of them are really into the whole control thing, but the subtle pressure can help loosen inhibitions, so they play in that gray area sometimes. Jim’s enjoyed a fantasy or two with discipline, both giving and receiving, and Bones likes to be pushes sometimes, but they both have limits there. Jim isn’t going to be able to call Bones names tonight or treat him like he’s not worth anything, roleplay or not.

When Bones is kneeling on the bed, Jim walks closer and sits down in the chair he had arranged for him. It’s got a great view of the bed, and Bones can see him watching. “Can you feel everyone staring at you? Can you feel their hungry eyes moving over your bare skin, wanting to touch you and taste you?”

Bones groans, and Jim can see his dick twitch as it points down at the mattress. The noises from the PADD make it sound like dozens of people are here with them, wanting Bones and waiting to watch him. Bones looks at him and licks his lips. “I can feel it,” he says huskily. “What do you want to see me do, Captain?”

“Such a dirty boy,” Jim whispers, staring at Bones’ face. “Eager to please me, or so it seems. You want to please them, though, don’t you? You want to get them all so hard and so wet that they can’t think about anything except being the one to have you. But they can’t because you’re mine. Play with your ass. Let us watch you loosen it and fuck your fingers while you wish it was my dick inside of you.”

“Damn it, Jim,” Bones mutters, turning his face into the mattress for a moment before he finally reaches for the bottle of lubricant. He coats three of his fingers before he shifts his position, staying on his knees and reaching behind himself to slide a finger over his hole. Bones teases, putting on a show for Jim and their audience, rubbing lubricant all over his asshole and brushing his fingers over it before finally starting to push one inside.

“You look so good like this, dirty boy. Ass in the air, fingers thrusting in and out, your dick dripping pre-come all over the blanket. Can you hear them breathing? Can you hear them shifting in their chairs to get a closer look? Do you want to fuck them all? Want to feel their dicks up your tight ass or feel their wet cunts rubbing all over your face as they get off?”

“Only you,” Bones growls, adding a second finger. He tilts his hips and angles his body as if he’s really got an audience, and Jim finally reaches down to unzip his pants because it’s too much. He doesn’t want anyone else to see Bones like this, not really, but the idea of people watching his lover is hot. Especially considering the fact that Bones has a bit of an exhibitionist streak, walking around naked in their room and not closing the door when he showers and always coming just a little harder when there’s a thrill of possibly getting caught or seen. Not that he’s likely to admit it anymore than Jim’s going to be admitting to the fact that he gets off watching Bones and can come just from watching him jerk off in the shower.

“Another finger,” he says, lazily stroking his cock as he watches Bones. This isn’t the first time he’s seen Bones masturbate or prepare himself like this, but there’s something different about it tonight. It’s a show, put on specifically to get him hot when Bones is intending for him to watch, and it’s not necessarily more arousing, because this is Bones and he’s always hot, but it’s kind of exciting, in a way, to know that Bones can get so turned on just from having Jim watch him. “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you? Look at how you’re pushing back against your hand. How does it feel?”

“So good,” Bones groans, fucking three fingers into his ass as he rocks back and forth on his knees. “I can hear them touching themselves, Jim. They’re watching me and stroking their dicks, aren’t they? I can hear it.” He starts panting, obviously enjoying the soundtrack that Jim’s created.

“Yeah, they are. They’re fucking their hands wishing it was that tight ass or that pretty mouth.” Jim tightens his grip on his dick, reaching down between his legs to knead his balls. “Take your fingers out. I want you on your back. Use the oil. Show us what a beautiful dick you’ve got, dirty boy.”

Bones growls but doesn’t refuse. He pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the blanket before he lies down. His dick is swollen and the head is wet with pre-come, which makes Jim lick his lips as he resists the urge to crawl onto the bed and taste. “God, I’m not using this,” Bones mutters as he tosses the nipple clamps onto the floor. He moves his long fingers around the cock ring before disregarding that, too. When he picks up the dildo, he looks directly at Jim and smirks. “I bet you deliberately bought this size so yours will be bigger.”

“Suck on it,” Jim orders, not bothering to deny the accusation because Bones will know if he lies. “We all want to see those pretty lips of yours wrapped around it while we think about that hot mouth on our dicks. Get it nice and wet so it’ll slide into your ass easily.”

“Thought you wanted me to play with my dick, Captain.” Bones arches a brow and flicks his tongue out to lick at the head of the dildo. He opens the bottle of oil and drizzles some onto his belly and chest, moving his hand over it while he kisses the head of the dildo. As he teasingly begins to lick it, he moves his other hand down to start stroking himself, fucking his hand and his mouth while staring at Jim with those dark hungry eyes.

“Can you hear them jerking off? Can you hear the sound of skin against skin as they watch you sucking that dildo like the natural born cocksucker you are?” Jim’s breathing heavier as he stares at Bones, not entirely sure where to look. Bones is moving the dildo in and out of his mouth like he can’t get enough of it while fucking his hand with short thrusts of his hips. Any hesitancy he had at the beginning is gone now, and he’s obviously getting off on the fact Jim’s watching and it sounds like others are, too. Jim moves his own hand a little faster, twisting his wrist slightly. “Use it on your ass. Fuck yourself on it. Take it like the dirty, dirty boy we know you are.”

“I’d rather have you,” Bones murmurs after pulling the dildo out of his wet mouth with a soft plop. There’s a line of saliva from the toy to his lips that Jim shouldn’t find as arousing as he does. When Bones pushes the toy into his ass, his breath catches and his eyes roll back as he shifts his hips and begins to take the length inside him. Soon, he’s thrusting the dildo in and out, bucking up off the bed to take more as he stares at Jim. “They like seeing me like this, begging for your dick while I’m fucking myself on this poor substitute for you.”

“I haven’t heard any begging.” Jim listens to the sound of gasps and moans from the PADD as he watches Bones’ hand grip the toy harder. He’s torn between telling Bones to get back on his knees so he can see the dildo sticking out of his ass and just letting him stay on his back because he’s able to see his face and his dick in that position. “The men wish it was their dick inside of you instead of that toy, and the women want to ride that lovely cock of yours until you’re completely spent. That gets you hard, doesn’t it? Knowing they want you so much but can’t ever have you?”

“Yeah, it does,” Bones admits gruffly. “Thinking about them watching, knowing _you’re_ watching. Damn it, Jim. Enough playing. Come here and fuck me.”

Jim doesn’t have to be told twice. He gets out of his chair and crawls onto the bed, pushing Bones’ legs back. “Maybe I’ll just keep watching, make you come for me,” he teases, reaching down to grip the base of the dildo. He starts to fuck Bones with it, hard deep strokes that have Bones biting his lip as he moans. “They all wish it was them up here on this bed with you. They wish they were causing those noises and making you feel so good. You’re so tight, clenching around this toy like you don’t want to let it go. They all see how hard you are, how you keep pushing down for more, and they know that you’re a dirty boy.” He emphasizes his words with deep thrusts of the dildo before he pulls it out and replaces it with his dick.

“It’s about damn time,” Bones growls, leaning up to give Jim a hard kiss, biting at his lips and sucking at his tongue. There’s been enough foreplay, so Jim doesn’t try to drag it out or tease now that he’s inside Bones. He fucks him hard, the way Bones likes it when he’s ready to come, and he can feel his shirt sticking to his sweaty back as he moves in and out. The fact that Jim’s still dressed with his pants around his thighs just enough to uncover his dick while Bones is naked and sweaty and covered in lube and oil is enough to make Jim fuck him harder.

When Jim feels the familiar tightening in his balls, he pulls out of Bones’ ass and strokes his dick until he comes. He watches his come shoot out onto Bones’ belly and chest, groaning as he keeps moving his hand until there’s nothing left. Bones has come, too, at some point during Jim’s orgasm. He can see semen dripping off Bones’ hand and mixing with his own on his skin. Jim leans down to kiss him, slow and deep as he lies on top of him, not caring that his clothes are getting sticky and damp. Eventually, they have to pull apart, and Jim smiles as he rubs his thumb over Bones’ lower lip. “You okay?”

“Better than,” Bones says, flashing his dimples as he stretches then moves his arms around Jim. “My ass is gonna be sore tomorrow, though. I’m guessing you enjoyed yourself, too?”

“Maybe a little.” Jim smirks before kissing Bones again. “Sorry about your ass.”

“I think I’ll live,” Bones says dryly, brushing Jim’s hair away from his forehead. “Thanks. For making this…well, better than it’d really be.”

“You’re welcome.” Jim rubs their noses together before settling against Bones’ side. He should probably get up to turn off the PADD and take his clothes off, but he’s feeling lazy and content and doesn’t want to move yet.

“I need to piss. Are there any lights in this damn room or do I have to fumble around in the dark?” Bones pulls Jim against him and kisses him before groaning and moving off the bed.

“The bathroom’s over there, and there’re lights.” Jim points in the direction of the bathroom before rolling off the bed. He takes off his clothes and turns the PADD off before he goes into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. When Bones finishes pissing, Jim takes his place at the toilet then washes his hands. “Looks like you probably need a shower. You’re covered in oil, lube and come.”

“If you say it’s a good look on me, I’ll kick your ass,” Bones warns. He pins Jim against the wall and kisses him slowly. “You gonna wash my back?”

“And your front,” Jim offers helpfully, grinning as he leans down to suck a mark on Bones’ shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up then we can get some sleep. I’ve rented the room for the whole night.”

“Maybe later, we can use that PADD of yours and let everyone watch me driving you crazy until you beg,” Bones suggests with a grin as he turns on the shower. 

Jim laughs as he joins him in the shower. “We’ll see,” he says, kissing Bones as the water sprays down on them.

End


End file.
